Frienimies
by Missin-in-action
Summary: HIIII! yay its back up! man... please no OCs unless you submitted one in the last thingy ma bob... anyway... only PM your OCs people who last OC-ed or i will delete your OC : smileys! some changes done hear.
1. Chapter 1

FRIENIMIES – CHAPTER 1

_HEEYY! GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?1 ah forget it.. you'll get in a mo… ish.. hehe..! but its back! YAAAAAAAAY anyway, please send your Ocs again but PM IT! Anyway I am making changes so it might take a while to update oh well :) no more OCS at all!_

_OCS ARE (YET AGAIN):_

_Winter Everglade – MINE _

_Ophelia Circee – Ophelia is a fez (srsly Chiquita! I have no idea what your name is now so stop bloody changing it!)_

_Aria Cornell – SlimShady147_

_Andrew "Drew" Taylor – LyokoFr34k_

**OPHELIA'S HOUSE**

Ophelia shoved the last of her clothes into 1 of her partially full suitcases. Going into the bathroom, she grabbed her toiletries and her makeup and added that to the pile. Sighing she zipped it up and plonked herself down onto her queen sized bed.  
Why are they sending me to a boarding school? She wondered, I could've easily stayed at a normal high school like everybody else but _nooo_ they had to send me to a boarding school!  
"OPHELIA! Get down here immediately!" Ophelia's adoptive mother yelled up the stairs.  
"Coming!" She yelled back, lugging her heavy suitcases out of her room. Leaving them in the hall, Ophelia took a moment to survey her old room, now empty and bare. Sighing she gathered her gear, hugged her mother, whispered 'See you at Christmas break' and walked down the drive to where the cab was waiting. On the way down, she saw her adoptive dad. Giving the suitcases to the cabbie, she ran to him and caught him in her famous bear grip.

"Miss you Daddy," she whispered.

"No you won't," her father laughed, "Now go out there and have some fun!" Ophelia laughed and climbed into the backseat of the cab.  
"Where to miss?" the cabbie asked.  
"Kadic academy please," she instructed and put her headphones into her ears and started listening to the loud music. Turning to get a last glimpse of her house, she waved to her parents. When they were finally out of sight, she sighed leaning back into the seat.  
This is going to be a looong year.

**KADIC ACADEMY**

Winter Everglade stretched, raising her hands up to the ceiling. Smiling she looked out of the window in her dorm. This is going to be a good year, she thought, I wonder how the gang are going? Climbing out of bed, she walked over to her cupboard. Pulling out a pair of dark blue skinnys, a sky blue tank top, a blue and purple snapback and some brown and blue checked converse, she slipped the clothing on. Going to her jewellery box, Winter pulled out a plain silver necklace and her most prized possession. A prototype of the original mockingjay pin. Smiling, she slipped the necklace over her head and attaching the pin to her shirt; she grabbed her black jacket and walked out of her dorm. Before leaving, she grabbed the remote of the bedside table and flicked it toward her stereo. Eminem's "Not Afraid" started to play through the speakers and Winter smiled slightly at the lyrics.  
"I wonder if I'm going to get a roommate," she mused aloud as she walked the halls to get her timetable, "Probably not. Nobody wants a weirdo for a roommate." Smiling at that obscure thought she continued down to the front desk.  
This will be an interesting year.

**KADIC ACADEMY: FRONT GATE**

Aria Cornell stepped out of the car that had delivered her to the boarding school she now attended. Going round the back to the boot, she popped the back open and grabbed her bags. Knocking on the window of the passenger door, she waved to her mother. Turning, she brushed her black hair out of her green eyes, she straightened her back, lifted her head and marched into the grounds, as proud as you can get. She was heading towards what she assumed was the main building when she was intercepted by a girl a little taller than her.  
"And who are you supposed to be?" the girl sneered.  
"I'm me and that's none of your business," Aria responded coolly, pushing past her. Outraged muttering came from behind the snob. Turning her head slightly to see, Aria saw two nerdy-looking boys glaring at her with such hate it was a surprise that Aria didn't have any holes in her head. Coolly returning their glare, she stalked off to the office.  
Walking inside she tapped the bell that signalled someone had entered the building. A woman with a kind face that looked around 40 bustled out of a nearby room.  
"Can I help you deary?" she asked.  
"Ah yes I am a new student here. I was told to come to the office and request a dorm."  
"Okay just a tick. I'll get your dorm key. Would you like an empty room? Or a roommate?" she asked.

"A roommate please." The lady bustled into a room behind the counter, emerging seconds later with a key, some books and a slip of paper.  
"This is your timetable, your school books and dorm key.  
"Your roommate is a girl called Winter Everglade. Be careful around her," the lady lowered her voice to a whisper. "Ah here she comes now!" Aria turned and stared. The girl's elbow length hair was a sunset orange with under tones of red and highlights of yellow with a blue tinge. She had startling grey/blue eyes that looked like she had been bullied many times and lived to fight again. But that wasn't what made Aria stare. It was the fact that she had 3 parallel scars running down the right side of her face. Winter studied Aria in the time it took for Aria to study her. The girl turned to the lady behind the counter and silently accepted her timetable and books.  
"Winter this is your new roommate, Aria." The woman said nervously. As the girl silently turned to walk away, she motioned for Aria to follow her. Following her, Aria curiously wondered why everyone was nervous around the girl. Turning to her bags, she suddenly realised that she didn't have enough hands to carry everything. Frowning slightly, Aria was just about to unzip her bags to put her books in there when a hand appeared and picked up her bags. Looking up, she saw Winter placing Aria's books onto of her own. Winter extended a hand which Aria accepted. Pulling her up, Winter turned and started walking again.  
"Do you want me to take one?" Winter's voice was quiet but not shy. Aria looked up surprised. Seeing her confusion, Winter nodded down at her suitcases.  
"Thank-you," Aria said gratefully. Smiling, Winter swapped the books to one arm and grabbed a suitcase with the other. Lifting it up with ease, Winter continued up to the second floor where she stopped in front of a door.  
"This is our dorm."

**BOYS DORMITARY**

Drew threw the last of his clothes into the cupboard in his dorm. Flopping down onto his bed, he sighed, thinking about the year ahead. He turned his head when he heard the sound of a key turning a lock. The door opened to reveal a teenage boy heavily laden down with bags. Jumping up of his bed, Drew helped the boy carry his bags into the room.  
"Thanks," the boy panted, "those are heavy.'  
Drew stuck out a hand, "I'm Andrew Taylor, but I prefer Drew." Smiling the boy shook his hand.  
"I'm Justin. Justin Cannon."

"Sweet. What classes you got?" Drew asked.

"Umm," Justin looked at his timetable.  
"Chuck us a look," Drew said, extending a hand for Justin's timetable while looking at his own. Comparing the two, Drew noticed that mostly all of the classes were the same.  
"Hey! We have basically the same classes!" Drew exclaimed.  
"Really?" Justin asked, "Awesome." Grinning, the two boys sat down and began their spiral into a year they will _never_ forget.

_I changed some things but all in all I hope its ok. Please review for the chapter! And just in case cuz I lost everything (GAH!) can you please PM (!) your Ocs to me? Only those that reviewed before though, no new ones._

_Missin-in-action :D_


	2. Chapter 2

FRIENIMIES – A CODE LYOKO FANFIC (OCS NEEDED!)

CHAPTER 1

_Heyyy again! I hoped you liked the last chapter! The OCs in this one are;_

_Justin Cannon – Ninja's Shadow_

_Jake Torres – CupcakeSprinkles_

_Adrianne Hastings – Lady Epicness_

_Amy Yen – donyat123_

_Miranda Blue – Cyanide 6_

_Thanks so much for your OCs_

_I hope you like! ;D_

**PERIOD 2 – MONDAY**

"RIGHTYO KIDS! WE GOT OURSELVES SOME CROSS-COUNTRY TRAINING TO DO," the gym teacher bellowed. It seemed he never spoke normally. Justin Cannon nudged the girl next to him. She turned to look at him and Justin stepped back slightly, startled. The girl had scars running down the right side of her face. She noticed him looking and smiled sadly.  
"Yes?" she asked quietly. The girl next to her quickly turned and studied him as well. Mustering his courage, Justin asked;  
"Who is that guy," he said, pointing to the guy yelling out instructions.

"Oh I see you're a newbie too. That's Jim Morales the Gym teacher." Huh, Justin thought.  
"Thanks." Justin's thanks were lost in the sound of Jims whistle.  
"STOP JIBBER JABBING AND GET A MOVE ON!' Jim yelled, blowing the whistle again. Sighing, Justin started to jog around the track. The sound of drumming feet was all that registered in his mind as he continued to go round and round. After what seemed like hours later, Jim called the class to a stop. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Justin looked up to see that the girl with the scars wasn't even panting; instead she seemed to be studying the sky. Shaking his head in disbelief, Justin headed toward the boys showers.

**GIRLS DORMINTARY**

Adrianne Hastings unlocked the door to her dorm, holding her books in one hand, her keys and timetable in the other. She sighed. Another year at Kadic, she thought. She dumped her books on her desk and dug through her bag until she came across her diary. Flipping it open to an empty page she began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Today is the start of term 1 at Kadic. Again. Susan said to expect a roommate. Great. I hope it's not Sissi. Ugh she's gone through more dorms than boys! Oops gotta go. Theres somebody here…. (dun dun DUUUNNN)_

Adrianne had just put her book down when the door open to reveal a Selvete girl in a light pink tank top and blue jeans.  
"Whoops!" the girl managed to say before she fell. Adrianne grabbed her arm before she was crushed under her books and luggage. Pulling her from the mess, Adrianne made sure she was alright before staring at her quizzically.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Amy Yen. I'm assuming this is room 123?" the girl said.

Adrianne nodded.

"Then I'm your new roommate," the girl smiled. Smiling back, Adrianne helped the girl to sort out her stuff and then put it away.  
"So," she asked casually, "Whats your favourite subjects?"  
"Oh umm. Gym, Art, History and Science. Yours?"

"I like Drama and Art."  
"Nice." There was an awkward silence.

"Amy laughed nervously, "Lol a gay baby was just born." Adrianne blinked then started to laugh. Amy joined in. Both girls then grabbed their sketchbooks and headed off to art.

**SCIENCE LAB 1**

Miranda Blue flipped her book over to the back, getting ready for the daily pop quiz. Sighing, she grabbed a pen and held it at the ready.  
"What is the difference between concave and convex?" the teacher said. Thinking hard, Miranda quickly wrote down the answer. For the rest of the questions, the answers came easy to her. Soon the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Grabbing her book bag, she headed for the cafeteria. Seeing an empty table she sat down and started to eat her macaroni cheese. Suddenly a random shadow appeared above her.  
"And who do you think you are? Sitting at _my_ table?" a snide voice asked.  
Without turning around, Miranda replied, "You know, random shadows and annoyed voices don't scare me." Smiling slightly through her food, Miranda waited for the reaction.

Three, two, one, she thought to herself. Right on cue an outraged huff was heard throughout the cafeteria. She turned and finally saw who the girl was. Ms Elizabeth Delmas (**A/N if I spelt it wrong sorry)**. Smirking, Miranda raised an eyebrow at Sissi's expression.  
"Apologises Ms. Delmas but you will have to find another seat as this one is now taken." The voice came from the other side of the table, where a girl with vibrant sky blue hair sat down opposite her. Lounging backwards slightly, the girl gave Sissi a cold, even glare. Apparently Sissi had heard tales of some kind about the girl and the company she keeps because she turned on her heel and stalked off. The sky blue-haired girl smiled at Miranda and stuck her hand out.  
"Hi. I'm Ophelia and what you just did was epic."

**CAFERTERIA**

Amy Yen laughed quietly at the scene that unfolded before her. The Miranda girl in her science class was annoying the hell out of Sissi. And it was hilarious. Looking around, Miranda saw many different faces, a pink haired girl, a boy with a purple streak in his blonde hair, a green eyed, raven-haired girl and some girl with sky blue hair who made her way over to Miranda. Amy decided right then that whoever dissed Sissi Delmas would be a good person to hang around with. Little did she know that soon, these people she had just identified would help her save the world. As if on cue, a red headed girl with startling grey/blue eyes looked up, caught Amy's eye and nodded ever so slightly. Amy shivered for no apparent reason.

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder! She thought. Suddenly a loud resounding crash was heard throughout the school

"What the hell was that?"

_a/n okaayy so that's chapter 2! I hoped you liked it. I felt that there wasn't really anything wrong with this chapter so yeah :) PLEASE PM THE OCS AS I NEED THE INFO! ty CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Yay chapter 3 :D ok so I'll try to get as many OCs as possible in this one. In this chapter, there will be a POV from…. (Dun dun DDUUUUNN) Odd Della- Robbia :D I hope you enjoy. Also, thank you to Katniss Mellark for your comment. I have taken what you said into consideration and I will see what I can do. To anyone I have offended with my comment in chapter 2 'Lol we just made a gay baby' I'm sorry. Plz notify me if you find it deeply offending and if I should change it. Thank you _

_OCs featured: (IF YOURS ISNT IN THIS CHAPTER SORRY :( AM LOSING IDEAS. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR YOUR OC PLZ PM ME )_

_Sybill 'Sid' Delanie – Sarin-sama_

_Astrid Tolko – iShip Advance_

Chapter 3

**ART – PERIOD 4 MONDAY (BEFORE LUNCH)**

Odd Della-Robbia looked up as the door opened. Winter's face was cold as she took her regular seat next to him. Raising an eyebrow, Odd took in her expression, aggressive stance and said three simple words.

"Who was it?"

Winter made a frustrated sound, her mouth in a firm line. Nudging her, Odd just received a withering glare as Winter desperately tried to control her temper. After a few seconds, Winter had calmed down enough to reply.

"I don't know their name. Twins by the looks of it. Evil little buggers." Winter hissed.

"So what made you so riled up? You usually don't take that sorta crap." Odd said, confused.

She gave him a look, "They made fun of my _parents_, Odd, _my. Parents!_ I don't even know the damn people but even you know my reputation.

"Yeah yeah, 'mess with me and you had better start running' or whatever it is," Odd replied carelessly. He received a punch in the arm.

"Ouch," he muttered.

They dissed them to my face, then had the courage to make fun of Aria as well!" Winter continued

By now Odd was extremely confused, "Who's Aria?"  
"My new roommate. Lost her father in a car crash."

"Oh" was all Odd could say. Thankfully he didn't have to say anything more as the teacher had handed out their assignment for the term.

'_STILL LIFE PROJECT'_

"Hey this should be a good one for you Winter. It's got still stuff in it!" Odd joked. That just earned him a friendly punch from Winter.

Class soon was finished, and as Odd and Winter pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, they saw Sissi turn and storm off in a huff. Laughing someone high-fived the girl giving out insults. Smiling, Odd left Winter to go over to where Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie were sitting. Winter had gone over to a raven-haired girl with green eyes. They were conversing quietly about something or rather when Winter suddenly looked up and caught the eyes of the girl who insulted Sissi. She nodded ever so slightly then a huge resounding crash was heard.  
"What the hell was that?" someone yelled.

"Not again," Yumi muttered under her breath. Winter stood up and hurriedly walked over to where the gang were sitting.  
She was still highly annoyed. "Is that what I think it is?" she said.

Jeremie pulled his laptop out of nowhere and quickly checked.  
"Yup," he nodded.

"Oh joy. We can't even get a moments peace with him," Odd whined.

"Anyways who gets to go with Aelita?" Winter asked.

"MEEEEE!" Odd yelled/whispered.

"I'll go as well," Yumi said.

"Yay," Ulrich said unenthusiastically, "We get to play with XANA's toys."

"Quit whining," Winter said, punching him lightly on the arm. An echoing scream suddenly rebounded off the walls of the school. Yumi, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie all took off towards the gym.

"It is so on like donkey Kong," Winter muttered.

Ulrich grinned at her, "Bring it."

**CAFETERIA - LUNCH**

Astrid Tolko took one look at the rolling black ball, grabbed the knife she had just been eating with and ran. Not away mind you. Astrid was running _toward_ the strange object.

"Hey! What are you doing!" someone yelled, grabbing Astrid's arm, "You'll get yourself hurt!" all around them, kids were running and screaming, trying to get away from the demonic thing. Astrid heard a sound and turned just in time to see a pulsing red laser shoot in her direction.

Wait, Astrid thought, Laser? How did I know that?

There was a flash of orange and blue as someone smashed into her, knocking her out of the path of the laser. Further investigation showed that it was the freaky girl couple of dorms down. She seemed to be _dancing._ Weird child. Astrid shook her head, trying to figure out what had made her run toward the thing.  
"Come on. We have to get out of here before it notices us again." It took a second for Astrid to realise that it was a girl who was talking to her. Grabbing the girls offered hand, Astrid started to cough and wheeze for no known reason. Seeing the look on the girls face, Astrid gave a weak smile and searched her pockets for her asthma puffer. Unable to find it, she started to panic.

"Is this what you are looking for," the girl inquired, holding out her puffer. Gasping out her thanks, Astrid grabbed it and took a long pull. Being able to breathe more normally now, Astrid became aware that more lasers were coming their way.

"Look out," she cried, grabbing the girls hand and yanking her behind an overturned table.

"Thanks," the girl whispered. They heard the weird clanking sound that signified that the machine was moving. Astrid glanced sideways at the girl, wondering if she should make any sort of communication. Just as she was about to open her mouth she lost her courage and quickly looked away, embarrassed. Suddenly, there was a weird grating sound and as Astrid and the girl looked over the top of the table, a massive meat cleaver from the kitchens appeared in the monster on top of some strange insignia. Looking around, Astrid noticed the crazy girl and a brown haired boy staring calmly at the thing. The girl held more kitchen knives and the boy held a frying pan. Just as the brown haired boy swung the frying pan a bright, white light engulfed everything. Astrid heard a sigh of relief before everything went black.

**GIRLS DORM – AELITA/SYBILL'S ROOM**

Sybill Delanie sighed as she stood outside the dorm she shared with some girl called Aelita. She was nervous about going to Kadic this year. She didn't want an episode like last year. Sybill hesitantly placed her key into the lock and opened the door. Sitting right there on one of the beds in the room, was a girl with vibrant pink hair.

"Uh," was all Sybill could say.

The girl looked up, "Hi I'm Aelita. Are you lost?" Sybill hadn't had a chance to meet her roommate as classes had started as soon as she had finished unpacking.

"Umm I'm your new roommate," Sybill mumbled. Aelita blinked.

"Okay then," she said brightly, "What's your name?"

"Syb – er I mean Sid. Sid Delanie."

Aelita studied her closely, "Are you okay," she asked quietly.

Sid just nodded and walked over to the opposite bed. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me you know," Aelita said quietly. Sid looked into her eyes and knew that she wouldn't tell.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked quietly.

Aelita looked sheepish for a second, "I'm keeping lots of secrets so I'm sure I can keep one more."

"Promise?" Aelita nodded firmly as she sat next to Sid.

"Last year, at my old school. I told someone, someone I thought I could trust, a secret that I didn't want anyone to know. It ruined my whole year. Then someone told my father and... and he sent me here as soon as he could because I thought I could trust someone I called a friend. That's why I need to know if you can keep a secret." Sid said quietly, no emotion in her voice except a slight sadness and anger.

Aelita took a good look at this girl, her new roommate. "You can tell me."

Sid took a deep breath, "I'm… gay." The last part came out as a whisper and Sid turned her face away so she couldn't see Aelita's reaction.

Aelita was shocked. Not just that Sid had trusted a girl she hardly knew but of what happened and how her father wanted to get rid of her! Aelita looked back at Sid and saw that she had turned her face away in embarrassment. Aelita placed a hand around her shoulders.

"Hey," she said, getting Sid's attention, "it's okay. I won't tell. I have many secrets too. I understand what you go through, I went through kinda the same thing last year except that everyone wanted to know my past and some people made fun of me." (**A/N ok I know that may not be true. It's just that something I pulled out of the top of my head to create a friendship :) **)

Sid turned her head in shock; she wasn't making fun of her! Aelita smiled.

"Come on. Dinners soon so we might as well start going down." Sid knew then that Aelita was different than the people at her last school, she was nice. Sid knew that they would become firm friends.

**A/N **_ok ok so that's done and I will get onto chap 4 as soon as exams let up -_- I hope you enjoyed! (PS. Check out a friend of mines OC story, not many places left!) _


End file.
